In a conventional vehicle 100J that is not a hybrid vehicle, as shown in FIG. 20, an accessory 11 is provided to an engine 11, and rotation of the engine 1 is used for driving the accessory 11 through a driving force transmitting mechanism 20.
In FIG. 20, the rotation of the engine 1 of the vehicle 100J is transmitted to a clutch 2, a transmission 3, a propeller shaft 4, a differential gear 5, a rear axle 6, and rear wheels 7, as the above-mentioned order.
In the example of FIG. 20, since an accessory driving source is the engine 1, the accessory does not operate in a case that the engine 1 is stopped, and there is an inconvenience that steering suddenly becomes heavy occurs, for example.
Even in a hybrid vehicle, in a case the vehicle is traveling, it is necessary to operate accessories, such as a pump driving a power steering (said pump is so-called “power steering pump”), a compressor supplying compressed air for a brake and others (said compressor is so-called “air compressor”), a compressor compressing a refrigerant in a vehicle air conditioner (said compressor is so-called “air-conditioner compressor”), and others, it is necessary to assure operations of various accessories.
In order to drive such accessories, for example, in a hybrid vehicle 101J shown in FIG. 21, an accessory 11 being provided to an engine 1 is driven by utilizing rotation force of the engine 1 through a driving force transmitting mechanism 20, as like as the conventional vehicle 100J shown in FIG. 20.
Reference numeral 8 in FIG. 21 denotes a motor which can operates as a generator also and is typical to a hybrid vehicle (said motor is described as a “traveling motor” hereinafter), the motor 8 is interposed between a clutch 2 and a transmission 3. Any other constructions are equal to those shown in FIG. 10.
According to the constructions shown in FIG. 21, in a case that a time period is short in which period the traveling motor 8 operates while the engine 1 is stopped, the engine 1 may be used as an accessory driving power transmitting mechanism and the accessory 11 may be operated by power of the traveling motor 8.
However, in case that the traveling time is prolonged in which time the traveling motor 8 operates, resistance loss in an idling of the engine 1 consumes a large amount of traveling motor driving energy. Therefore, in the example of FIG. 21, a degree of “improvement of fuel efficiency”, as a primary object of the example, is relatively low.
An another prior art is proposed, for example, as shown in FIG. 22, in which an accessory 11 is driven by an accessory driving motor 12e and a traveling motor 8 (refer to Patent Document 1).
In the prior art in FIG. 22, although a construction is simple, in case that switching timing of a clutch 6a is inaccurate (the switching timing is messed up), it is highly possible that power interference of the traveling motor 8 and the accessory driving motor 12e is occurred, and that, the accessory driving motor 12e and/or a transmitting mechanism are damaged.
Furthermore, although operating conditions of a pump driving power steering (a power steering pump) and/or a compressor supplying compressed air (an air compressor) are greatly different from those of an air-conditioner compressor circulating a refrigerant in an air conditioner, such a difference in operating conditions is not taken into consideration and it is a problem.
According to a prior art shown in FIG. 23 (refer to Patent Document 1), an accessory driving system has double constructions.
In the prior art shown in FIG. 23, since the power interference in the prior art shown in FIG. 22 does not occur, reliability thereof is relatively high.
However, since there are the double constructions in the accessory driving system thereof, there are problems that the constructions thereof are complicated and that an initial cost is expensive.
Further, there are not disclosures that operating conditions of the power steering pump and/or the air compressor are greatly different from those of the air-conditioner compressor.
In a prior art (refer to Patent Document 2) shown in FIG. 24, an accessory driving system has double constructions, as like as the prior art shown in FIG. 23.
Therefore, since the accessory driving system has the double constructions as like as the prior art shown in FIG. 24, there are problems that the constructions thereof are complicated and that an initial cost is expensive.
Furthermore, it is not solved that operating conditions of the power steering pump and/or the air compressor are greatly different from those of the air-conditioner compression.
In a prior art (see Patent Document 2) shown in FIG. 25, an accessory driving system has double constructions.
Therefore, there is not solution for problems that constructions thereof are complicated, the initial cost is expensive, and that operating conditions of the power steering pump and/or the air compressor are greatly different from those of the air-conditioner compressor.